I Promise You
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: What DID happen after Zac and Nikki basically made out? How did Vanessa react? ZANESSA ONESHOT!


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Nikki Blonsky, Amanda Bynes, Ashley Tisdale or anything at all, just the plot for this story!**

* * *

**I Promise You**

Zac and Nikki walked out of the studio after an interview with Much Music. Things had become a little out of hand and they ended up kissing. _**Live.**_ And Zac knew Vanessa was watching. He felt very guilty though and decided to call her.

"That was so much fun!" Nikki exclaimed, smiling.

"Uh, yeah," Zac mumbled. He picked up his phone as they climbed into the limo. Nikki sat next to Zac. He dialled Vanessa's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Ness is that you?" he asked.

"No it's me, Ashley, what's up?" she asked,

"I need Vanessa, where is she and why did you pick up her phone?" he asked.

"Well, Vanessa is… not here." she said coldly.

"Where is she then?" he asked confused.

"I don't know," she said.

"Okay, but will you tell her to call me back?"

"No," she replied. Cold as ice.

"Ashley..?"

"No I won't!" she hissed.

"Okay," he decided that he didn't want to argue with her. "But tell her I love her," he added and hung up. He didn't notice the slight jealous look that appeared on Nikki's face as he said those three words.

"You okay?" Nikki asked sweetly as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Um, yeah…" he replied, distracted. Why the hell did Ashley act so weird?

**With Ashley:**

She gave Vanessa's phone back to a very depressed owner. Ashley, Corbin, Lucas and Monique had been watching the show with Vanessa.

"There you go, and he told me to tell you he loves you," Ashley said.

"How could he love someone and kiss another girl on TV!?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Um… I don't really have an answer for that," Ashley said.

"I thought he loved me," Vanessa sobbed.

"I think he does love you, he just said so," Ashley said.

"No! You don't do this kind of thing to the one you love," Vanessa sobbed. She was completely shattered.

Ashley knew she was right and didn't know what to say so she remained silent.

**Back with Zac:**

He was now at his hotel and packing his stuff. The interview had been the last before they headed home. He was catching a plane tomorrow and he couldn't wait to finally get to hold his girl again. Though he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong and he was sure that it had something to do with the kiss he had shared with his co-star. God, did he regret it?

- Zac got to bed, but ended up just lying there and staring at the ceiling.

He decided to send Vanessa a text message.

_Good night, sweetie._

_I'll be back tomorrow, can't wait to see you again._

_Love you sunshine._

**With Vanessa:**

"I'm okay Ashley, you can go home now," Vanessa assured her best friend with a sad smile.

"But I really don't wanna leave you like this," Ashley said.

"It's okay, Ash,"

"But promise me that you'll call if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Vanessa said.

"Good, bye then," Ashley opened the door.

"Bye," Vanessa said and Ashley left.

As soon as she heard Ashley start her car and leave, Vanessa started sobbing again.  
Suddenly her cell blew up, signalling a new text message. She read it.

How could he pretend like nothing's ever happened?

**The next day:**

Corbin picked up Zac at the airport, after making his way through tons of paparazzi, who asked Zac if he was dating Nikki and if he had broke up with Vanessa, Zac finally managed to get into the car.

"Hey Corbin," Zac said.

"Dude? What the hell is wrong with you?" Corbin exclaimed as they drove off.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Zac asked confused.

"You freaking kissed that girl! Do you have _any _idea how broken Vanessa is?"

"Oh my God! What have I done!?" Zac slammed his hand against his forehead.

"You kissed that girl on TV!" Corbin exclaimed again.

"Ugh, I got it Corbin. Please drive me to Vanessa's," Zac said.

"I don't think she wants to see you right now, or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow," "Corbin! Just take me there, okay? So exactly how is she?" Zac asked.

"Broken? Shattered? Destroyed? You name it, Zac!"

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Zac said.

"YES! Wait, Zac. You don't… You don't _feel _anything for this Nikki-girl, do you?" he asked.

"NO! She's just a friend. I love Vanessa, with all my heart. Corbin, you know she's my entire life," Zac said.

"Oh, _I _know. But Vanessa doesn't," Corbin said.

"Drive faster, Corbin. I need Vanessa. NOW!" Zac said.

"I can't drive faster, Zac."

"Why are you taking this so calm? I might freaking _lose _her!" The thought of losing her really freaked him out.

"You guys are like glue. You've like survived _everything. _This too, probably," he shrugged.

"Do you think so?" Zac asked hopefully. He needed just a glimpse of hope.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't surprise me," Corbin said.

Zac leant back in the passenger seat, thinking of what he should say to Vanessa.

When they finally reached her house it was standing loads of paparazzi outside.

"Drive to the back of her house, I can go in the backdoor," Zac said. Corbin did as he was told

"Thanks man," Zac said as he got out of the car and knocked on her door.

**With Vanessa:**

She was torturing herself by watching super romantic chick flicks. Thinking of him.

Was she overreacting? Maybe she was. After all it was just _one _kiss. And Zac had given _her _more than that. But then again, she knew Nikki was into Zac. But Zac didn't know that, so it wasn't his fault. Vanessa was friends Amanda Bynes, and she was friends with Nikki. And Nikki had told Amanda that she liked Zac. Amanda thought Vanessa should know that so she'd told Vanessa about it.

Suddenly someone knocked on her backdoor, she got up and opened the door. Her eyes widened. She really didn't want to see him right now.

"Uhm… Zac," suddenly the floor became very interesting.

"Look, baby. Corbin told me-" he started, but Vanessa interrupted him.

"Baby!? So you have like two _babies_ now?" she exclaimed teary. Tears flowed down her cheeks and it truly broke his heart.

"No, Vanessa! She's just a friend, okay? You know that!"

"Sure! I like the way you show her that," Vanessa said and walked into the living room, leaving him in the door way. He came after her and closed the door.

"Vanessa, I love you and only you," he placed his hands on his shoulders and turned her to look at him. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"But she loves you, Zac," she whispered.

"What?" he frowned.

"Amanda told me," it was hard for her to say that. What if he felt something for her too?

"Look, that doesn't matter! But you matter!" he took her hands. She wanted to pull back, but he didn't let her.

"Vanessa, please just hear me out," he begged her.

"Fine, you have 2 minutes," she sat down on the sofa. He sat beside her.

"That kiss didn't mean anything, okay? I don't feel _anything _for her. You're the one I love and no one can ever change that. Sure, I might be a part of something huge, something that includes money, fame and all that stuff. But none of that matter without you, I'd give it up for you, Vanessa. And if I lose you now, nothing can ever fill the place in my heart. Cause that's your place and it's where you belong," he said. She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"But that kiss, it looked so… passionate," it took all her strength to say that. He remained silent for a few seconds.

"Are you saying we haven't done it better?" a little smiled played on his lips.

"I'm sorry," she threw her arms around his neck.

"I just knew she liked you more than as a friend and when you two did that I just felt…" she didn't continue.

"Shh, don't say anything. You're the one, my only one," he assured her.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise," he said.

She leant up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, I really needed that," he smiled.

"Yeah, so did I," she smiled back.

He pulled her onto his lap and held her close to his chest.

"Zac?" she whispered.

"Yes, baby?"

"Never let me go," she whispered again.

"I promise baby, I promise,"


End file.
